Kuro
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (Rated for future disturbing images and violence.) Peaceful Pines has been silenced from the rest of the world as ghost and monsters flood the streets. Thing is, they're not from the Netherworld.
1. Preludge

It was snowing that day, in the small rural town of Peaceful Pines. It wasn't a rare or odd occurrence here during this time of year.  
But it sure made getting to and from school a lot harder, just ask the raven haired girl on the bike. She just had gone through the daily humiliation known as school, and now she was freezing as she heads for the house that lays on top the hill.

Days like this, Lydia Deetz wished she was dead.

And it wasn't just the cold ride home, pretty soon it would be too cold and her step mother would have to start driving her to school (not a pretty prospect.) No, it was her arch rival and all around pain Clair Brewster. It would start from the second she came in through the school doors and wouldn't end until she had left. Lydia would be glade to just to crash in her bed for the rest of the day and pretend this is all a nightmare, she'll wake up soon.  
Her house came into view, a fridge blast of wind came from the west and hit her in the face. She narrowed her eyes, it was like nature herself just slap her in the face.

Once she made it and dismounted she shivered as she walked the short distance, which felt like a few miles to her.  
Opening the door she sucked in the warm air through her teeth as her body warmed up.

"Is that you?" Her father called, he poke his head into the hall with a smile. "Your mother went into town to get some art supplies, she might be in her creative process for the next few days."

"Okay," she said as she took off her coat. _Fine by me_ she thought while heading up to her room. Once she threw the school girl uniform aside and dressing in normal goth-inspired clothing she felt much better. There wasn't much else that could bring her day down, her ghostly friend, Beetlejuice, has some official business to tend to so she can't call on him at the moment.  
Turning on the tv and falling back she just caught the beginning of some horror movie, she smile as her day may be turning around for once.

-

Snow has made the drive to and from the town was a bit difficult but she didn't care as long as she has her paints and molding clays. She pulling up into driveway she climb out and went around to gather her things, Delia walked into the house to find her husband, Charles, sitting at the kitchen table.  
"I'm going to be a little late for dinner," she said as she walked by.

"That's alright dear," he said.

Delia wonder into her little room, placing the supplies down than returning for more she came back. She just needs inspiration to get her going now, and that was the hardest part of this.  
Pulling out some clay and sitting down she stared at it, getting a feel of what it wants to be. Within moments she is motivated. The first she made was a shape, round in nature if not a little lumpy. She jabbed her thumbs into it and form two deep holes.

_Do you want to be a face?_ She thought as her fingers created a crude nose, she was liking this creation very much. A smile crossed her face while the head received ears, it was time for a mouth.

She reached over to pick up a sculpting tool from the table when she looked down, there was a tiny slit already in place. Delia place the tool down as she sat there wondering when or how that got there, her eyes focused on it as it seem to have grown a little.  
A second glance shows it is still the same size as before, it must have been her imagination. Delia figured she needs a break and was about to get up but the mouth grew again, it was twice it's size than before.

_This house is strange,_ she thought as she backed away from her creation. _This is merely a trick of the mind, or a ghost. Yeah, that's it._

The slit was now gone, leaving Delia a little unnerved. Maybe now was a good time to take a long break. A very **long** break.

-

Clair walked into her room, no surprise it was vast and extravagant with some much to reflect upon her (ether through clothes, wardrobe or mirrors). The first thing she had gone to was her favorite mirror, which was sitting on a desk.  
She did her usual routine when something felt a little out of line here, at first she couldn't quite figure it out but looking around the young girl had found one of her desk drawers had slid open.

_How did that happen?_ She thought as she lean down to shove it back into place, just as she was about to return to what she was doing she heard something. Looking down she found it out again, and again she shoved it back into the desk.  
When it rolled out a third time Clair looked down and felt her breath catch in her throat.

In the drawer instead of the usual collection of makeup and skin care products was a doll, a very life like doll that was laid upon a sheet made of silk.

She drop down quickly to slam the drawer shut, her heart was going a mile a minute. She was afraid to even move, yet she manage to remove her hand after so many minutes. Her attention was on it for some time before she weakly stood up, in her mind she try to figure out what was going on.

_Why does this happen to me?_

-

It was snowing in the forest, near the town of Peaceful Pines. Not many would be out here, during a light dusting or a blizzard no one dared to transverse these woods unless there was a rescue team back them. Here one can be so easily be lost, no matter what happen as these hills were large and the trees were twisting around to give a feeling of maze.

Yet there was someone was out here, in fact there quite a few of people out here. All walking towards the town, each with hollowed eyes and white skin. Each smiling with teeth like razors and mind twisted around, they have _plans_ for the people of Peaceful Pines.

Something wicked this way will come.


	2. Chapter 1

The day had started off slow, it was practically in the dumps after learning to was too cold to ride to school. That meant for Lydia that has to ride with her step mother, which was one of the most quietest car rides she had ever endured.  
Her friends greeted her as she walked up to the school steps, Lydia hurried into the indoors while speaking to the others.

Everything was fine until Clair had entered the scene after the other two had left for their classes.  
"What did you do last night?" She hissed, her look could turn a man to stone. "I know you did something, I didn't think your little prank was _funny_."

"First, what are you talking about," Lydia snapped. "I didn't do anything and second, why do you think it has anything to do with me?"

Clair's hand reached out and gripped the goth girl by her shoulder very tightly. "Because you are the only one I can think of that is sick enough to pull that stunt."

"What **stunt**?" Lydia shrugged out of her grip. "I was freezing to death on my bike yesterday on my way _home_, you just ether making this up or blaming me for fun."

The warning bell went off, Clair let go of Lydia. Before walking away she glared hard, Lydia rubbed her upperarm on her way to her class. She spent the rest of day thinking of what Clair was talking about, has Beetlejuice pulled something? This wouldn't be the first time he had gone behind her back and done this, after school she should really have a talk to him.  
During last period she had payed a visit to the bathroom.

The school was a bit old, it was remodeled and changed hands in the past 80 years it since built. What this translate into is the bathroom is basically a mesh of modern plumbing and old time atmosphere, the floor were made up of many mini cream colored tiles while the walls were rough and a bit off white.  
Lydia shivered as she open the door, there was something a bit off here. But she shook it off while heading for a stall, within a moment she finished up.

As she exited the stall that feeling was almost intense, something that making her body tingle but not in a way of love and all that other good stuff. It was cold and empty, Lydia washed her hands before looking up into the mirror.  
There stood someone that was her age with the same color hair, but her uniform was different and her eyes were over cast by her hair.

She turn quickly to find no one, just an empty space. Lydia raised a brow, the feeling was slowly disappearing and soon the room was returning to normal.

She washed her hands and hurried out.

-

He has been a officer here for nearly five years, while there wasn't much that would surprise him he have come to known this little town of Peaceful Pines as the living Rockwell painting. But after walking through that door to find those bodies, laying there on the floor and badly flayed.

It was just a elderly man and a woman, Mr. and Mrs. Jaggerman. The officer was barely able to hold his stomach contents down upon sight, he called the department when he heard a loud thump.

"Send over a unit quickly," he said in a hushed tone. "The perp might be still here."

"Backup is on it's way," the dispatch said. "Hang in there and don't do anything stupid."

He swallowed hard. They say don't anything stupid, like he really wants to go in firing at what possibly is ether something foolish like a dog or something dangerous.  
The room was silent, his hand was on the butt of his hand gun while waiting. Toward his left was the kitchen, where the light was on while living room, which was in front of him, was dark. There was the open door that lead to the outdoors to his right, he was trying to figure out where the thump came from.

He was happy he kept his gun holstered, because he would have shot the Jaggerman's pet ferret. It had just appeared from behind the couch in the living room, he wouldn't figure the elderly couple as owners of those funky pets. But he heard that ferrets were becoming the new _house cat_, he didn't understand why but why question people act the way they are.

It was rearing up, he wonder if they had taught him to do tricks. There was something odd, it appears to have something in it's front paws.  
The officer felt a burst of pain in his right leg, he toppled down as the ferret charged forward. Now he can clearly see the object.

It was a scythe, a very small and very sharp scythe that fitted into it's tiny hands.

-

Lydia was silent as Delia drove her step daughter home, she was deep in thought about that girl at school. She wonder who was she, what happen to her and why is she is there?  
Her thoughts turn to Clair, maybe the two were connected.

She shivered, looking up she saw a man dressed in black standing on the side of the road. Lydia felt that same tingle when she encounter the girl, could that man be another ghost?

"He's insane."

"What?" Lydia said.

"Standing in the cold with just that one," Delia took a turn to the old bridge. "He has to be insane."

"Uh, yeah." Lydia agreed as her sight return to the road. She wonder what is going on here, where were these ghosts coming from?

"We're home," Delia said.

_I better ask Beetlejuice when I get a moment,_ Lydia thought as she rush into the house. "I'm going to be up in my room," with that she dashed upstairs as her step mother walked to her small room.  
Once the door was closed behind her she took off her school uniform and changed into her normal clothes. "When I awake feeling something dreary," she said. "Bring me something to a place of ghost and scary, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice."

The girl waited, for the longest time nothing had happened. Did she do something wrong? This never quite happened before, she took a deep breath. She recited the chant again, upon finishing again she felt a cold sensation shot through her body while a dull ache formed in her chest.  
Lydia stumbled back a little as her sight blurred, her breath was shortening before she fell back onto the bed. Her eyes focused on the darkness, within moments she floated off into unconsciousness.

-

It was snowing, heavier than the last few days but nothing to cause any real problems. For one man, a county plow man, it was a golden age for him.  
He was taking care of things before the sun fully set. He hates doing this stuff at night, this town is creepy.

On his way back from clearing the roads he noticed several people, many were children and adults dressed in black. Normally he didn't care or passed it off as ether this new age parenting but as he pass them by, looking down at their emotionless faces he press down on the gas pedal a little harder than normal.  
There was something off about those people. And he didn't want to stay behind to find out what.

-

Lydia was nursing a major headache. Delia had woken her up for dinner, a while ago but the question was still running around her head of why Beetlejuice didn't show up and what about the whole blackout period? Laying in bed while thinking of this, did those ghost connect to this problem? She wonder what is happening here?


	3. Chapter 2

School was the same after she climbed out of the car, Clair was still suspecting her for the prank while doing her usual amount of belittling. Lydia's friends, Bertha and Prudence, were talking when the goth girl walked up to them.  
"And he was just standing there," Bertha said before noticing Lydia. "Hi, Lydia. We were just talking about your favorite topic."

"Yes, even though I think it is impossible and goes against psychics itself." Prudence said while readjusting her glasses, "last night we both had an encounter with the paranormal."

"I even heard a girl saw someone in the bathroom that didn't belong," Bertha laughed. She looked around, "the buzz around town is there's something going on."

The warning bell went off. "It's probably just a massive hoax," Prudence said, "nothing to worry about."

-

The final bell rang.

Everyone had gathered their items and homework while heading out of their classes, some chatted while walking out of the school into the cold air. The buses were supposed to be awaiting for them, along with many random parents but found no one out on the curb.  
But of course this isn't the first time this happened at this time of year when the roads were very icy, last week the buses were nearly an hour late.

"Lydia!" Bertha shouted as she walked over to the goth girl. "It looks like the buses will be late, again."

"Yeah, my step mother was going to pick me up," Lydia said while shivering. "I bet you she's _creating_, probably forgotten all about me."

"Don't sound so down," Prudence walked up to them. "My father was going to be here as I'm was going to help with my mother's birthday party."

"Don't feel so bad about it," a voice said. They turn to see Clair smiling while pulling out a expensive cell phone, "your parents didn't have the decency to at least get you a cell phone when they're late." She walked away laughing lightly while dialing a number.

They glared at the spoiled girl, it was Bertha that spoke. "One of theses days, something _bad_ is going to happen to her one of these days."

"Let's go inside," Lydia said. "Our rides might be a little late."

Many students wonder in and out of the school, minutes slip by as the sky grew darker and darker. The buses and parents haven't shown up, calls were placed but no one had answered.  
Soon seven O'clock came, the few teachers that have stayed called the students into the gymnasium as it was large enough to hold them all. Talk about possibly the roads could be iced over so bad they may not leave 'til morning.

By now Clair was dialing her parent's work number again, she waited for a moment but there was no answer.

"I guess your parents weren't considerate enough to buy you a cell tower," a girl said as she passed by.

"Oh shut up!" Clair snapped as she placed the device away. "Just my luck, stuck here with them."

_And you're going to be peachy,_ Lydia thought. She was close by but out of Clair's "bitch" range, Bertha was trying to reach her parents while Prudence was helping the teachers sort out sleeping arrangements. The room was filled with chatter, Lydia was having a hard time thinking. Wondering if it was possible to summon her spiritual friend, looking around while slowly getting up and moving towards the exit Lydia went to the bathroom.  
She stared deeply into the mirror, remembering what happened yesterday she wonder if that will happen again.

_Maybe,_ she thought while reaching out to turn on the facet to splash some water on her face. _I should wait, I don't know how to explain myself to anyone if they find me on the floor._  
She heard the door open, in the mirror she saw Clair walk in.

"Great," she said. "This is all I need now."


	4. Chapter 3

"Great," Clair said. "This is all I need now."

"Wha?" Lydia said after she turn and use the basin for support, she shook off her daze. "Hey, what does that mean?" The blonde just shrugged as she wonder over to the sinks, reaching into her pocket Clair produced some lipstick. "Don't you have a mirror for that?"

"It fell out of my pocket," Clair said in a cool, yet uncaring tone. "And broke, pity too. It was my favorite." Replacing the lipstick for a small compact, she didn't pause for a moment. Lydia shook her head while walking over to the door to leave, it didn't budge.

_Oh thank you god for sticking the door and locking me in here with the bitchy one._ Lydia huffed a little while she pushed on the door. "The door's stuck," she said after taking a step back.

"What?"

"I said the door is stuck," Lydia was pushed aside as Clair walked by. The blonde sighed, looked back for a brief second before trying to push open the door with all of her might.  
The scene was very amusing as she was turning red in the face, cursing and grunting while Lydia stood back. "Hang on, maybe if we push together we can get out of here."

"Gee," Clair said slightly out of breath. "Ya' think?" The comment only spurred Lydia more as she and Clair pressed into the door, they were turning beet red but the door wouldn't move. The way it felt there might have been something sitting in front of the door.  
"Of all the times for someone to pull a prank," Clair snapped at the air.

"Would someone come if we start calling for help," Lydia wonder as she lean against the wall. "Would someone hear us?"

Clair shook her head, "no way am I going to strip my vocal cords for something that is obviously isn't going to work. There has to be some better way to get out of here."

"We can wait, I mean this is the closest bathroom to the gym and someone is bound to figure out we're both absent." Lydia turn to see Clair moving a metal trash can over to the windows, "don't tell me you are thinking that." Clair didn't respond as she lifted up the lift, luckily today the trash was cleared and all was need to be done was to flip it over for a make shift stool.  
"Clair, if you break your neck it is on _your_ conscious."

"My parents send me to," Clair paused for a moment as she climb up onto the trash can. "A very prestigious teacher of gymnastics, if I didn't learn a damn thing," grunted while fiddling with the window latch. "Than I am a 100 percent moron."

"My gods," Lydia said in fake shock. "You'll break every single bone in your body!" Clair just glared at her while the window popped open, taking a few deep breathes before she lifted one leg up and placed it on top of the small ledge while gripping the edges of the small window. "Can you even fit through there?"

"Yes, I can." Clair slip her legs into the cold air, she shivered but didn't show it. "See you later, loser."

"Hey, wait a minute." Lydia watched Clair slip through, standing there for a moment before following the blonde's route. Stalling only after her skin was greeted by the cold night air, it took all of her courage to push herself off the ledge and down into the snow.  
Stumbling forward she landed on the palms of her outstretched hands as the snow was very painful against her bare skin.

"Nice landing," Clair mocked as she stood there while Lydia stood up.

"Cold, it's so cold." Lydia sucked air through her teeth, "I'm so damn cold!" Clair was silent while the goth girl shivered, Lydia walked forward before stumbling a little. Clair was ready to catch her while heading towards the front of the school, a small ping of worry and guilt appeared in her subconscious. While it was only around the corner the trek felt as if they were walking along the entire west cost with lead shoes.  
"Lydia," Clair said when she noticed something in the snow. "Can you see that?"

"What?" Lydia squinted a little, she could barely make out Clair's form in the dark. From what she could tell the blonde was pointing towards something, "my night sight is poor Clair. Whatever it is it'll be there in the morning. Come on, I'm freezing."

"Alright." Clair and Lydia walked up to the school doors, no surprise that they were locked. "Oh come on, HELP!" Clair reach her fist and pounded the door once before reeling back in pain, just her luck that her hand was starting to go a little numb and the only thing she can feel is pain.

"Nice going Clair," Lydia wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe they'll come out tomorrow and find our frost bitten bodies huddled on the step." Lydia sucked in more cold air as her skin was numb, it no only felt very cold.  
Not a good sign.

"Well, do you have a freaking plan?" Clair snapped, "I'm happy to hear it!"

Lydia let out a low moan, she was too cold. She needs to find shelter soon, "how about Ms. Shannon's house? It's only a block away."

"Ha, you are nuts," Clair stopped for a moment to rub her hands together and blow her warm breath while cupping her nose. "We weren't even able to walk up to the front of the school, a block is impossible."

"We're going to freeze anyway." Lydia said while backing away, "I'm willing to take that chance."

Clair was silent as she watched Lydia start to walk away, a ping in her subconscious, large than before, made her sigh while she followed Lydia into the dark. Away from the silent school, it was going to be a uphill battle for the two school girls.


	5. Chapter 4

Maybe they should have stayed behind and try to call for help. It would have been more pleasant than stumbling painfully along a plowed yet icy road getting phenomena and it's likes. There was barely any light from the quarter moon, and to top off this entire comedy of errors the two arch nemesises had to huddle together for warmth.  
But after a unmeasured amount of time and walking they saw a slight glow that sat off the side of the road, a little closer revealed a small two story house with it's lights on. They couldn't tell if they were smiling or not, it was so cold they couldn't feel their faces. They hurry as fast as their feet can carry them at the moment, on the porch Lydia reach out to knock.

The door opened slightly on the first knock,Clair and Lydia exchange nervous glances before pushing the door further. They were hit by a wave of warm air as they step inside, as Clair hunted down the nearest heater vent and stood near it Lydia walked about the room; feeling was starting to return to body and it felt so good.  
Walking around she noticed a few framed photographs of what could be friends and family, most were vacation to places like Hollywood, the Grand Cannon among others. Here and there were a few knick nacks, nothing of interest and there were a shelf full of how to be proper books.

Clair on the other hand was busy trying to gain what feeling she has left, almost falling to her knees she focused her gaze on the stairs. That's when a plan started to form in her head, she's in the dean's home without supervision. A smile crossed her face before she attempted to walk around the room a little, Lydia shot her a glare of "_don't even think about it_".  
Taking a step towards the stairs she heard Lydia speak.

"Clair, don't."

"Why not? I'm just moving around to find Miss Shannon," Clair half lied. "It's not like I'm breaking the law."

"We **are** breaking the law," Lydia pleaded. "We entered this house without permission, and trust me I doubt anyone would believe we were stupid enough to crawl through a window and walk this far for any reason."

"Well daddy would just hire a good lawyer," Clair walked up half way the steps before looking back. Lydia was shooting dirty looks but she shrugged it off, with a smile the rest of the house awaited her.

Lydia just stood there, wondering how was she going to explain this.

-

The second floor consisted of a few rooms and a hall that took a sharp turn like a "L", the walls were a dark green with various painting of people and scenery here and there.  
Clair was a bit disgusted with the decor but wanted to figure out where those test answer and everything else was, the method of search would be simple; open the doors until she finds something like an office. With a logic like that Clair open the first door, which she found was actually a study of sorts; a Oriental rug and oak desk with a large book shelf behind it kind of gave it away.

She first tried the desk to find every drawer was locked, except for the top right one which contained a few keys on a ring.

_Wonder what these are for._ Clair picked them up before hearing a sharp scream, she knew it was Lydia.

-

Lydia heated being with Clair, that girl knew nothing of consequences. But as she stood in front of the air vent she wonder where is Miss Shannon? Her front door was open, and yet she isn't here. Maybe she went to the school? That's logical.

But there was something amiss here, an off feeling that won't leave her alone. Lydia walked about the room, looking up into the door way that lead into what appeared to be the kitchen she couldn't help but wonder in. It looked very neat and clean, there were a few appliances that looked from the seventies, yet seem so new like they just came from the box.  
She heard footsteps and saw Clair running down stairs, she looked around before wondering over to the raven haired girl. "Did you scream?"

Lydia gave Clair the once over, "no. What happen?"

"I was looking around when I heard someone scream, I came down here thinking it was you." She crossed her arms as she shook her head, "like, what a wasted trip."

"Nice to know you care," Lydia shook her head. That's when she noticed something from the corner of her eye, a cardboard box in the corner that was stuff with something. She wonder over and saw it was a box full of clothes, "what's this?"

"Looks like the Salvation Army had, like, thrown up in there," Clair lean over and looked over Lydia's shoulder as the goth girl open the box. Inside were clothes, and nothing but clothes. "You think Miss. Shannon would have better taste than this, yuck."

_Why does she have all these clothes? These are people our age,_ she thought. "What's this?" Lydia fished out a letter and read it out loud; "Ms. Raign, takes these unclaimed lost and found clothes to the thrift store Tuesday."

"Hey, that's my scarf!" Clair pulled out a expensive scarf than wrapping it up around her neck. "That woman, thinking she can hand over a five hundred dollar designer scarf to a second hand store sickens me."

"Nice to know your priorities are straight," Lydia dug out a pair of snow pants. "You know maybe we can head back to the school with this stuff."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because staying here is odd, sickening and a little wrong," Lydia pulled out a random jacket that would do. "Here, take this." She threw a jacket towards Clair who looked at it in disgust, Lydia was too busy getting ready to head back to the school to really listen to her complaints. "Come on, let's go."

_Where does she get the idea that she can boss me around?_ Clair thought bitterly, but she put on the parka anyway. She hopes this doesn't get out. Once the door was open and they were out in the bitter cold it was a long trip to the school, but unlike last time they were at least a little warmer and able to keep their wits about themselves.  
They were stumbling as Clair lead do to she had better night vision when she stop. "There's someone up ahead."

"What? Who be insane enough to go walking in this time of night in this weather?" Lydia said. "Besides us, of course."

Up ahead the figure, one of short stature bundled in layers upon layers of jackets and clothes. It's face was hidden away by a large hood with fur lining, Lydia and Clair made their way up to "it" just as the figure makes it way to them.

"Lydia?" The voice was very familiar, it was the one of a certain short redheaded nerd. "Lydia, is that you?"

"Prudence," Lydia said as she was glade to see her friend. "What are you doing out here?"

Prudence reached up, her hands gripped the edge of the hood and pull it back. Despite the lack of light Lydia could see Prudence clearly, and she wished she couldn't.

"What the hell," Clair snapped. Lydia accidentally had backed into her but she didn't budge, Prudence's face had looked as if it was attacked, there were tiny cuts here and there but her left eye was completely gone from so many slashes. "Lydia, start running" Clair said before shoving the goth girl so she was behind Prudence, Clair brushed by the freakish creature and ran with Lydia.

"It's calling me," the remains of Prudence said. "It's so dry, very dry there. It needs liquid, any liquid." The two girls were very out of her sight but she made no effort to chase them, instead she lowered herself down to her hands and knees while something crawled under her skin. "Any liquid, but blood is preferred." Her hands twisted as bone reshaped itself while her skin stretched beneath the clothing.  
"Blood."

-

Lydia and Clair ran, despite the cold air and the burning sensation in their lungs and legs they ran all the way to the school. They only stopped when they reached the front door, which now was open quite wide, Lydia looked up at the blonde with panic stricken eyes and found she received the same from Clair.  
"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, you're the one into this type of stuff, Lydia," Clair shivered. "I thought you would know."

"Why would I know?"

"That creepy goth stuff, being fascinated by supernatural things," Clair peeked out into the darkness. It was hard to tell if Prudence was there or not, or if anything else was there. "And there's your unearthly friend too."

"What?" Lydia was taken back, Clair didn't look her but stared out into the darkness. "Do you know?"

"It's hard to ignore the fact that when every your _friend_ is around back things happen to me," she faced Lydia head on. "Maybe this is his doing, a prank or illusion or something."

Lydia was silent for a second before getting a little angry, "he wouldn't do something like that!"

"And maybe he would," Clair shivered. "I'm getting cold, let's go in." Before entering the building Lydia had clamped a hand on her shoulder, she gave a sharp glare at the goth girl.

"Wait, you can't just accuse my friend of something that horridness and just shrug it off." Clair looked into her eyes to see a spark of rage.

"Lydia, let go and get inside."

"No," the fire Lydia's eyes seem to be growing. "I'll prove he didn't do this."

"Fine, if you want to waste your time, freezing to death go ahead," Clair said. "I'm heading inside." Lydia had spoke his name three times as Clair wrangle out from her grip, she was stunned when Lydia suddenly start shrieking in pain while doubling over. She barely was able to catch her, sighing Clair took her inside the darken school.

Clair knew that nothing good was going to happen soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Clair settle the goth girl against the wall gently, turning to the door she closed the door then locked it. Looking back into the long corridor she found it was well lit yet there was darkness in the atmosphere, the silence matched that of a long forgotten tomb.  
Clair lean down next to the unconscious girl, checking for a pulse she found one so that's one worry checked off the list. Wrapping a slender arm around her shoulder she lifted the unconscious Lydia up, the first thing to do was find a safe spot.

She huffed every few inches, being a spoiled rich girl she wasn't use to manual labor. The first room she chose was the nurse's office, reaching out Clair thought she saw something dash about the hall; whatever it was she knew it was very fast.  
shifting Lydia's weight Clair try to twist the knob only to find it has been locked, she was expecting that with her luck.

"Go away."

Clair had almost dropped Lydia when she heard that. A voice was spoken, and it came from the other side of the door.  
"Hello, are you alright?" Clair said.

"I said go away," was the reply.

"You don't have to worry, we're human out here," Clair looked over at Lydia before eyeing the doorknob. There was no attempted movement, "please let us in. I have someone here that's unconscious."

"Good, than they can die without seeing those... Awful creatures," the voice was one that Clair was very familiar with, but she couldn't quite place it. "It doesn't matter, not in the end anyway." Clair knew that standing there, arguing with this person wasn't going to solve anything. Those words alone prove that whoever it was had gone, or is going, insane.  
And she needs a crazy person like a hole in the head.

Clair manage to heft her companion through the halls, passing class room after class room. She actually envied Lydia, she couldn't see the blood that was spatter on the walls and floor with the shatter glass and slithers of rendered flesh here and there. Clair grew more and more worried, what if this had happened in town as well? What if no one comes in time?  
_Mom, dad._ Clair stopped, now knowing what had blocked the bathroom door earlier, the body of Miss Shannon.

Disgusted Clair looked up ahead, where the gym's entrance was. Upon the door was a girl she knew, pinned by her hands which were barely connected to the rest of her by the very bone of her wrists, the rest of her was quite a mess.  
Going into the gym was out of the question, that was for sure. But she knew a place where she can keep Lydia safe, and it was just right around the corner. She found enough energy to bring the goth girl to the art class, which has only two narrow windows. Luckily it was left untouched inside, art supplies, clay and all things were still where they were and there was a piece of paint splatter cloth in the corner.

Placing her passenger down on the cloth Clair fell back and rested, she mustered enough energy to get up and close the door. Locking it quickly Clair almost fell to the floor exhausted, she crawled over to Lydia and slowly settled in.  
She fell into a deep yet dreamless sleep.

-

She felt like her skin was on fire from within, it could have been the atmosphere of this place. With black skies, and brick red dirt as far as the eye can see. Lydia didn't know or remember how did she came here, but it felt like she was in the Netherworld itself.  
Around her were stacks of stones, which emitted a unusual aura of peace in this harsh environment, reaching out to feel one of these stones she noticed a shadow. Looking behind her Lydia's heart stopped.

A massive form, wrapped head to toe in harden muscle with tough looking blue skin and a tiger skin loin cloth. It's face was pretty mean, a nose that appear to see it's share of punches and sharp tusk like teeth juttering from her lower jaw and two horns on his forehead. Lydia stumbled away a little as this creature lifted something up into the air. A massive club with many rows of short spikes that have been stained to a fine red with use, he brought it down with great force onto Lydia.

Pain was lost, her mind blanked out while her small body fell to the ground. By all right she should have been dead, or at least crushed but she felt the same before except for the large amount of pain. The club came down again, more pain but no damage. The creature reach out to pick her up, bringing her forward it's mouth opened and closed down on her arm.  
He tore off flesh while throwing her aside, Lydia looked down as her throat produced screams and saw that what was gone was regenerating itself.

It stood over her, club raised.

Lydia screamed, she couldn't stop screaming even when it became just a eeking sound. Someone was speaking to her, touching her and trying to help. It was Clair, Lydia shivered before collapsing into her arms.

For a entire hour she cried, Clair surprisingly just sat there and allowed her shoulder to used like that.

"Clair," Lydia shivered. "It was horrible, so horrible."

"Don't worry, it's over now."

"No, it's not." Lydia shivered, "far from it."


End file.
